Girl meets her twin
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: What if Riley was a twin? What if when they were born, Cory and Topanga couldn't afford to have two children? What if they gave the other up for adoption? What if thirteen years later, Morgan, Riley's twin, found her way back to her family? What will happen? Read and find out. Review please! :) Might go from K to T later on.


**Author's Note: HIIIIIIII! So, ehm. I wrote this, to celebrate my birthday, but I was too excited to show you! So here, I present, (Haha, present. Like the birthday kind...Lol) The Twin!**

**Xoxox, Bethany**

Morgan Ellysa Orchard walked through the doors of John Quincy Adams middle school, feeling so nervous, she felt nauseous.

Today, she would meet her birth father. His name was Cory Matthews and he was a teacher here.

Morgan twisted a piece of her long dark brown hair around her finger. A nervous habit.

She was dressed in a black t-shirt that had the Coca-Cola logo on it in red, and a pair of old worn blue jeans that were ripped at the knee. She had on a pair of what looked like a cross between a riding boot and a cowgirl boot. They were brown and slim, and had a pointed tip with a buck on the heel, like a spur.

Morgan shouldered the short drawstring bag that held her belongings.

She wandered the halls, and was met by a girl with long blonde hair.

"Riley? Why are you here? You didn't have to wait for me to get out of detention," she said to Morgan.

Morgan looked over her shoulder, looking for the person this girl was talking to, but they were alone.

"Me?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, yeah, who else here is named Riley?" The girl asked, with a _duh _tone.

"Apparently no one, because my name isn't Riley. I'm Morgan," Morgan said.

"Riley, stop kidding around. Seriously. Are we going to your place?" The girl asked, laughing a bit.

"I told you, my name isn't Riley, and I don't have a home anymore," Morgan said, looking down. "I never did."

"Riley, cut the crap. You are starting to freak me out," the girl said.

"Who even are you? Why do you think my name is Riley? And do you know where I can find Cory Matthews?" Morgan asked.

"Did you hit your head? Your name is Riley Amber Matthews, you are thirteen, and I'm your best friend! Maya!" Maya exclaimed.

"Maya... Okay, Maya, My name is Morgan Ellysa Orchard, I'm thirteen, and all my life, I've been told I was an orphan. Now, I have come a LONG way to get here, to find my birth parents! Do you know a Cory Matthews or not?"

Maya stood there, in silence, her eyes wide. This was NOT Riley. Riley couldn't come up with such an elaborate lie and keep a straight face telling it.

"Y-yeah, I know him. You look exactly like his daughter, my best friend, Riley. Um, hold on. Just a sec," Maya said.

_Daughter? _Morgan thought.

Maya ran up the hall.

"FARKLE! LUCAS! DEBATE IS OVER! GET OUT HERE! NOW!" She shouted.

Two boys, a short one and a tall one, came running out of a class room.

"What happened?!" The tall one asked.

"Just, come here," is all Maya said, leading them back to Morgan.

"It's just Riley," The short boy stated. "Why did you interrupt debate?"

Morgan was getting sick of this. She just wanted to see her parents.

"Oh my gosh! My name isn't RILEY! My name is MORGAN! Now PLEASE take me to Cory Matthews!" Morgan said, her voice rising.

Both boys looked shocked.

"Uh...Maya? What?" The tall boy asked.

"Morgan here is looking for her birth father, CORY MATTHEWS," Maya said, emphasizing the name Cory Matthews.

The tall boy's eyes widened and the short boy gasped a little.

"Matthews?" The tall boy asked.

"Yes, Matthews. Do you know him?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, we know him well," the short boy answered.

"Then, please, take me to him. It took a lot for me to get here, so forgive my impatience," Morgan said.

Maya nodded.

"Come on. Let's go," She said. She linked arms with Morgan and motioned for the boys to follow.

"I'm Lucas by the way," The tall boy, said.

"And I'm Farkle!" The short boy said.

And with that, they left the school, to find the Matthews family.

* * *

><p>Riley Matthews was in her room, doing her homework, when the doorbell buzzed.<p>

"Riley? Can we come up? It's important," Maya's voice streamed through the intercom.

"Come on up!" Riley chirped, happily, but confused.

After a minute, the front door opened, and Riley was met by her three best friends and a face frighteningly familiar. It was her own.

Riley and Morgan stared at each other.

Riley, Farkle, and Morgan promptly fainted.

Farkle, being Farkle and used to it, almost immediately woke up.

"TWO RILEYS! IT'S THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" He exclaimed.

"Mr. Matthews!" Maya shouted.

Cory came skidding.

"What?! What happened?" He asked.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us? Like maybe, I don't know...Riley has a TWIN!?" Maya exclaimed.

Cory paled. He looked like a ghost.

"What?" He asked.

Maya pointed to Riley and Morgan on the ground.

Cory's gaze turned to the girls on the ground.

His expression softened and his eyes began to tear up.

"Morgan..." He said, softly.

He pulled out his cell phone.

"Topanga? Come home immediately. It's...it's Morgan. No, not my sister. Our daughter," he said.

He pressed the end call button on his phone.

"She'll be here in ten minutes," Cory said.

He walked over to his girls, cautiously, as if he were afraid of them. Of Morgan.

He picked up a still unconscious Morgan, cradling her small frame.

Lucas walked over to Riley, picked her up and laid her on the couch next to her father.

"Thank you, Mr. Friar," Cory said, sincerely.

"Of course, sir," Lucas said, politely. He never took his eyes off Riley. How would this affect her?

* * *

><p>Morgan woke up in someone's arms.<p>

"She's so beautiful!" A woman's voice said.

"I can't believe she's actually here," the man holding her said.

Morgan opened her eyes.

The man had dark curly hair, similar to hers in color. He had caring brown eyes and a long straight nose.

The woman had hair the color of a chestnut. It was long and wavy, similar to hers. She had beautiful blue eyes and a smile that made Morgan feel happy.

"A-are you Cory Matthews?" Morgan asked the man, timidly.

The man looked her in the eye, looking surprised she was awake. He smiled.

"Yes, I am, but you may call me Dad," he said.

Morgan couldn't help it. She began to sob. For so long, she had wanted to hear those words.

They were happy tears. She felt safe in his arms. For so so long, she had endured things that no young girl should have to endure, telling herself that if she could just hold on for a LITTLE bit longer, she could find her real parents.

Now she had.

She looked at her father through the tears.

"Do I have a mom?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Right here," the woman said. The woman took her hand.

Morgan gripped it, as though she were afraid the woman would slip away.

The girl laying on the woman's lap woke up.

"Morgan," the woman said. "This is Riley. You are twins. And over there is your little brother, Auggie."

Morgan looked at the little boy, who had curly, dark hair, much like his father. She then looked at the Riley, who stared back at her.

Riley leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around Morgan.

The little boy ran up to them and joined the great big group hug that seemed to swallow Morgan.

After being released, Morgan looked around for the blonde girl and her friends. They were gone.

"Where is...Mia?" Morgan asked.

"Maya, and she, Lucas, and Farkle went home about twenty minutes ago." Her mother answered. "Did you bring anything, Morgan?"

"Yeah, in my bag," She answered.

Topanga got up and picked up the bag, surprised by how light and small it was.

"So...I guess we're sisters...?" Morgan said awkwardly to Riley.

Riley laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." She responded.

Cory put Morgan down, next to Riley.

"I'm going to help your mom make dinner. She's making chicken. She'll need all the help she can get," He said.

"I heard that!" Topanga called from the kitchen.

"Right...We don't have walls..." He said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Come on!" Riley suddenly said excitedly. "I wanna show you my room!"

"Okay," Morgan said, following her.

Riley opened the door to her room.

Morgan was surprised by how big it was.

"This is all yours?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's not really big...but I like it," Riley said.

Morgan's eyes widened.

"NOT BIG? This is at least three times bigger than any room I've ever had, and I had to share with two other girls!"

Riley was shocked by her sister's reply.

"Oh...Okay," She said awkwardly. She laughed.

"So...um, Riley?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, Morgan?" Riley said.

"Are you okay with this? With me just dropping in? With...Being my sister?" Morgan asked, anxious for the answer.

"Of course! I mean, I don't know you yet, but I will! And I've always wanted a sister, and now I have you!" Riley replied, happily.

Morgan was relieved.

"Okay," She laughed a little.

"So tell me a little bit about you," Riley said.

"Only if you tell me about you," Morgan replied.

Riley nodded.

"Alright, what do you wanna know?"

"Uh, I don't know... what's your favorite color?" Morgan asked, at a loss to come up with a suitable question.

"All of them. What's yours?" Riley returned.

"Green and white," Morgan said.

"Pretty. Where were you before you came to New York?" Riley asked.

"Wyoming." Morgan answered.

"Wow...So you're like a cowgirl then?" Riley asked, teasing a little.

"Something like that," Morgan replied seriously.

Riley laughed.

"What do you like to do?" Morgan asked Riley.

"Well, I like to read, and I like to draw, but I'll never be as good as Maya, and I like to hang out with my friends," Riley said.

"Fun. I like to read, write, draw and sing. And I'm sure you're plenty good at drawing!" Morgan said, attempting to comfort her twin.

"Not really, but anyway, It's my turn to ask a question. Ummm... Are you going to stay with us?" Riley asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't go back, but if you guys don't want me here, or can't handle me here, I understand," Morgan said, unable to shake the feeling that she had was only a burden to everyone.

"I want you here!" Riley exclaimed.

Morgan smiled.

"And so do we," A voice said, from the doorway. Topanga.

"Mom! Were you eavesdropping?" Riley asked.

"Maybe... Morgan, you are more than welcome to stay. You're our family," Topanga said, smiling.

She sat down and put her arms around her daughter.

"May I call you Mom?" Morgan asked.

"Of course!" Topanga answered.

"I'm going to go help Dad with dinner," Riley said, walking towards the kitchen, giving them some privacy.

"I've never had a mom before," Morgan said, quietly.

Topanga's heart broke at this.

"Well...What about your foster families?" She asked.

Morgan's gaze hardened at the mention of her old homes, if they could be called that.

"They were never my family," She answered.

"You know, just because they weren't related by blood doesn't mean that-" Topanga started.

"No. They didn't want me and they took every chance they got to tell me," Morgan said, cutting her off.

Topanga's eyes began to well up with tears.

"I'm okay now. I have you guys," Morgan said, sighing. "Right?"

"Yes. Yes, you have us. I won't let you go. Not again," She answered the young girl.

"DINNER!" Auggie yelled from the kitchen.

Morgan laughed with delight and jumped up.

"I guess we'd better go," Topanga said, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so," Morgan responded.

With that, they walked out of the bed room, and into the kitchen.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! What do you think of this here first chapter? Please review, but no mean comments. I've had far too many lately... Anyway, Thanks for reading, and I'll catch ya later! :)**

**Xoxoxo, Bethany**


End file.
